Through Fire and Back
by Nefreia
Summary: Two years later and still having thoughts of her past. Dreams are haunting her more and more lately, maybe she could see them again? See him again? FuuGen
1. Snake Eyes

**Chapter 1**

**Snake Eyes**

_**Taking her hand, he lead her through the fire. His back was to her and she could only see the silhouette of his firm frame. He looked so sure of himself. Wild, yet controlled. Edgy, yet so very gentle.**_

**"Fuu!"**

**As if having a seizure, the girl jolted up. Her eyes were wide and fiery, hinting with confusion.**

_**'Ehh... Just a dream...'**_

**"Fuu, you're not supposed to go to sleep on your break. I said five minutes; meaning get a drink and come back."**

**A stern woman stood infront of the girl's waking body, a scowl played at the corners of her perfectly glossed lips. Fuu tilted her head upwards and squinted at the light that torchered her eyes, making her want to put her head back in the crook of her arm and go to sleep, but she didn't. She gave a slight yawn, covering her mouth and stood from her position on the cushion.**

**"Now, go to your quarters, freshen up, and get back out there!"**

**"Oh..." Fuu left the woman without as much as another glance back, after exiting the kitchenette she wound her way to a short hall. She found a particularly decorated door on the right at the end of the hall; Fuu slid it open. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and stalked across the room to go through another doorway. There were a number of vanitys lined against the wall and two women sat at their own. This was where the women got ready for their jobs.**

**It was two years after the trio had seperated, and Fuu had found herself kidnapped again, but this time there was no Jin or Mugen to the rescue. Though, Fuu didn't feel she needed rescuing this time. She had finally found some sort of life to live; some place to settle. Grant it, she wasn't living it good in some lord's home, nor was she even living in her own home, but she had found something that she could do. Something that paid and fed and sheltered her. She was the dice roller. Her customers consisted of rich bachelors, perverts, drunks, and druggies. She lived in the provided living quarters, she ate her meals in the dining hall, and she worked in the gambling room. Everything she needed in life was here. And that was what she told herself every time she had doubts, and every time a memory tried to rise from the back of her mind. She needed nothing more than what she had. No regrets.**

**But, didn't that mean she did not regret the adventure she had two years ago? Didn't that mean she did not regret travelling with those two? And didn't that mean she did not regret leaving them behind in the end?**

_**'I need nothing more than what I have now,' **_**that same thought repeated itself in her mind the whole time she 'freshened up'. She kept thinking it over and over unconsciously, until finally she was ready and left her vanity.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**"Sake." The loud voice was muffled by the other sounds in the building. The voice came from a man at the bar of a gambling house. He wore a maroon haori and cut off hakama. His hair was untamed and his eyes, even in the dim light, had a certain glint to them. After a moment he payed the man and took up the sake, swallowing almost half the bottle in a single gulp. He glanced around the room, keeping the drink near his lips, until his eyes rested on a certain table. He sat the bottle down after finishing it off and stalked off to the table that had gathered a large crowd. A man cursed him when he found his spot taken by the young pirate, but soon found himself with a fierce glare and decided it best not to push his luck with the young man.**

**Noticing in a single glance that the table was surrounded solely with males, his interest was stoked. But obviously the dealer was late, for restlessness settled through the mass. His guess was that the dealer had stacked the deck or that the dealer was a hot wench. Either one would work fine with him. He then turned his gaze at the table.**

_**'Dice. Guess the idea of a stacked deck is out. Whatever, I wouldn't mind seein'a sexy dice girl.'**_

**He smirked inwardly and noticed that the crowd was breaking toward where the dealer would stand. He craned his neck but couldn't see around the fat-headed pervs in his way. Patience wasn't his game, so thankfully for the men she made it to the table soon enough. The young woman's attire surprised him. Her hair was up in decorated chopsticks and she wore a purple gambler's kimono, with half of her chest bindings revealed; this was a natural uniform for the dice roller, but there was something else. He quickly stole a glance at other tables, every other girl wore something near the same. The thought confused him--why did this one seem different?, but then he turned back and noticed the girl's face for the first time. His fierce gaze turned weak and his jaw slackened, but he caught himself before anyone noticed and stole a nearby straw hat that covered his face almost entirely. The girl stated the rules, then pulled out a small bag and dumped it's containments on the table; two pure white die with little black dots, save the 'one's that were red. Not all of the men decided to play; only four including the young man. The woman waved the onlookers back so she could have an easier go at the ones actually playing. She dropped the dice in a cup and placed her hand over the opening. Giving a single wild shake to the container, she then released the dice haphazardly and they bounced across the table, one hitting off of a nearby structural beam before it actually landed onto the table. The young pirate watched as a strange feeling seemed to tug at his gut.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Before the dice had stopped rolling, she covered them with her cup and looked at the men with eager eyes. She then asked the four to place their bets and set their coins. The younger man hadn't had much money to spend so he only put down three ryu and quietly stated," Even." The other men gave a chuckle at his wager of only three, but quickly silented and guessed their own--being odd for all three of them, pushing out their wagers. She picked up the cup and looked up suddenly, her eyes rested on the young pirate before her, "It is uh... even. You didn't bet much but you do get somewhat of a pay-off since the others said odd." She didn't mention how rare it was that someone actually got snake eyes when they betted on even. She smiled inwardly and pushed the other coins toward him. It was obvious that she didn't have a clue who he was, as if she could really see with the hat covering his face. She watched as he nodded and took the coins offered to him by the girl. She watched as he raked his winnings into a bag. She watched as he left the table without even a glance back. She watched him but she didn't notice him. To her, he was just another rich bachelor, perv, drunk, or druggie.**

**The day had been long with slightly less perverts than usual and she sighed to herself as her last two customers left her table. Fuu replaced her die into one bag and the money into another, then put both bags into her kimono as she weakly stepped away from her job site. She found the hallway again and the large door. Trekking through the womens' quarters Fuu went to the room that she shared with two other girls, and opened the small dresser by her bedroll. She quietly pulled out a towel and a white linen robe and left the living area before she woke anyone up. With a yawn, the young woman opened the door to the bath house. With the hour being so late, no one else vacated the dim, steaming room. Fuu dropped her towel and linen robe nearby the edge; she then withdrew her gambler's robe and, folding it neatly with her concealed tanto and bindings, stepped lightly into the water. A myriad if tingles swept over her body as she relaxed against the rocks. This was the only bath in town that had natural rocks surrounding the spring; others were just round bamboo baths. It reminded her of the springs she used to bathe in on the journey she had taken three years prior. Her senses dulled and she submereged herself a little more, Fuu dropped her guard and allowed the memories to over take her. The two young men who were with her for half a year of her life gave her the most memories of her life and she honestly ne. She found herself wondering what would have come of them if they had stayed together. What if she could have been with him longer; the one in her dreams. She knew it was one of the two; but which one was it? They were both a part of her and they were both very close to her heart.**

**It was almost twelve by the time she snuggled under the futon in her bed. "Another dull day... Except for that rarity with the snake eyes. Wait..." Her mind began whirring and she sat up in her bed; the covers fell to reveal her white chest wrappings. **_**'That man who won. Why does he seem so familiar to me now?' **_**She rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.**

**5s)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	2. Fear is How I Fall

**Chapter 2**

**Fear is How I Fall**

_**A fire surrounded her, her on the cross. Her arms and legs felt numb tied to the cross. And she was there, feeling as if she was to die there. The doors had flung open then, and he stood there bleeding; bleeding for her. He was half-dead and he was there-- for her. Her heart had felt like it was breaking. Like she was breaking, though it was with half joy. Joy to see him there to save her, yet hate. Hating herself for getting him wrapped up in all of this; almost getting him killed for her stupid whim. But, he was there and that was all that mattered now. . .**_

**A sudden light seemed to hit her eyes without warning and she woke up, sleepily squinting her eyes to see. But the light wasn't truly there, in it's stead was a pair of fierce eyes. From habit out of the many perverts that came with her job she jarred him in the jaw with the palm of her hand.**

**"Mugen?" she yawned to the recoiling victim.**

**"The hell did'ja do that for?!" his voice was only slightly controlled and she gave a quick glance to her stirring roommates.**

**She quikly changed her voice to a whisper,"Sorry, habit. What are you doing here?" He also noticed the other two women, but was able to keep his perverted nature under control enough for his gaze to leave them for Fuu. He crouched down beside her and shrugged, "So, you didn't notice me at the dice table yesterday."**

**She drew in a quick breath, "The snake eyes!" She gave a large smile and realized she couldn't hold herself back any longer as her two meager arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Mugen's torso. "I've tried to tell myself I don't need anyone… But it just doesn't work. You don't know how much I missed you-- and Jin."**

**Mugen had grown less accustomed to Fuu after the past three years, but it was like riding a horse; no matter how long ago it was that you last rode, the first time you get back on it all comes back to you.**

**He gave her a second to get a grip on her emotions, before he withdrew her arms from their hold. She then noticed with flushed cheeks her attire and pulled the blanket up to her chin.**

**"Whatever, I just came to bust you out. You can go find Jin as soon as we leave." His tone came out just as harsh as he wanted.**

**"Why would I want to find Jin?" She ignored the kimono he was roughly pushing into her hand; she hoped the instinct to cover herself had not somehow offended him.**

**"Well, you always seemed happiest with his girlie-ass. I just thought you might wanna check on 'im."**

**"Do you know where he is? And what about Shino? And what have you been up to...?" Fuu was too caught up in the meeting to realize she was rambling.**

**"I dunno, we just need to get outta here. You're waistin' too much time talkin' about shit we can discuss later." He stood up and turned his back, expecting something of her. She sat there a moment before noticing the kimono. "Oh, sorry." She quickly pulled back the covers and stood up. After a few moments of listening to her shuffling around, Mugen began getting restless, "Hurry the hell up, would'ya?"**

**"Okay, let's go." She gave him a smile when he turned around. First he noticed the kimono he had handed her was discarded and on the wooden floor. Mugen was barely able to hold back the urge to ridicule her; only because she almost looked cute--though he would never admit it, even to his own thoughts.**

**She wore a certain red haori open to reveal tight upper and lower bindings and certain black cut off hakama, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a bit of white cloth she had cut from her bindings.**

**"Where'd you...?"**

**"Heh, I picked them up in a town near Nagasaki. They, uh-- I thought they might come in handy, but come to find out they look a lot like-- Wait, you're clothes are a little different now..."**

**"Yeah, they were gettin too tight on me," he lied. The truth was his old clothes gave him too many memories of the time he had spent with the two people he had referred to as 'distractions', three long years ago. He had sold them off at a town... near Nagasaki.**

**"Okay, time to go." Without a second thought he roughly grabbed her forearm and found his way to the window.**

**This had startled Fuu a bit, almost forgetting how forceful Mugen was, but she noticed the forms of her two roomates stirring ever more. Ignoring the nagging feeling to shout at Mugen's forward-ness, she moved her legs to walk so he wouldn't have to drag her. He gave a short glance out the window before removing his shoes and passing them to the questioning Fuu, without telling her more he crawled over the edge.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Fuu gently lifted a leg over the side, she was too short to make it over without some sort of help; Mugen instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, still keeping the other arm grappled to the side of the roof above, and lifted her through the window. He kept a stable arm around her as his lithe feet found small holds to help with the weight. He watched as Fuu followed suit; her left hand was holding the shoes while her right arm was wrapped around Mugen's torso again-- this time with a death-grip-- and her small feet stuck to the hold. He noticed her look down and he felt her small fingers dig into his shirt with a certain fearfulness of the three-story drop. "Just follow me," he stated clearly, the endeavor had yet to take any exertion out on his part. Yet.**

**He threw a glance to his right and began stepping lightly toward the edge of the building, another window lay a few feet below them on an opposite building thats upper stories hung slightly over the alley. This was his only chance of getting them down without any real pain. He looked at Fuu and she saw what he was meaning to do, fear had rested in her eyes. "Hold on to the edge for a sec," he told her, letting go of her waist. He flipped himself around so his back was against the building, he latched his left hand to where his right had been on the roof and quickly grabbed her up with the newly freed arm. He tightened his hold on her ever more and measured the distance for a split second. "Fear is how I fall," he whispered. Mugen let his arm drop and kicked off the building with his legs; it didn't take an elder of the High Council to notice that they were falling. Though this was what he wanted. Before they had passed their destination by completely his arm jolted to the window's side and his fingers clamped on. He somehow had managed to rebound air-bourne and do a backflip. As his body bent backwards in a supple movement, his feet slid through the open box-shape of the window.**

**All of the while carrying the ever strange-situation-finding-Fuu.**

**They landed with a hard 'knock' on the hard wooden floor of a vacant room in an inn. How coincidental. Mugen released the breath he had been holding in to his surprise and sat up from the position he had found himself in on the floor. Fuu was laying across Mugen's legs, bewilderment marred her face and she stayed where she had fallen. **

**"Umm, Fuu?"**

**His voice obviously breaking her trance, she pushed herself off of his legs. Her eyebrows were raised in a comical manner and her wide-eyes stared at the window through which they had entered.**

**"Wow." Her voice sounded a little hoarse. He watched as she put her small hands to her cheeks and she closed her eyes trying to settle her nerves.**

**"Hehe, betcha' never knew I was that--" His cocky tone was cut off as his senses alerted him to approaching footsteps. He lurched forward to place himself between Fuu and the door. Though this show of courage was sent down the drain as the elderly voice of a woman wafted through the paper screen,"Could you two dearies try and be a bit quieter, please? The other guests are complaining." **

**Her sweet voice ended as her feet left the doorway before Mugen or Fuu could reply.**

**"Looks like we have a room for the night. They(referring to anyone who would might want to look for the mysteriously-disappeared Dice Roller)'d never guess we would be staying in the inn right next door," Fuu's face flowered into a large grin and she looked around the dark room for the bed.**

**Mugen gave a smirk and found his way to the wall across from the bed. He removed his sword and placed it in his lap as he rested his back against the hard wood of one of the walls; for only the screen used the paper, the walls were all made of a polished dark-colored wood.**

**Mugen stayed awake to watch the sleeping form of Fuu. **_**"Damn, she goes to sleep fast. . ."**_

**His eyes drifted closed before he had a chance to curse himself for falling alseep just as quick.**

**5s)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	3. Never a Dull Moment

**A/N : Hehe, sorry it took so long! Sometimes I update fast and others I am slow. Hmm, anyways a reviewer asked if they were going to go find Jin. Though I'm still not sure how this is going to play out I think finding Jin would be a very fun addition to the story, and I am sooo very grateful for the idea. Actually I hadn't really thought about putting Jin in here, but I believe I will. Anyways, like I said before ideas are always welcome; especially if they are good ones! XD Just kidding, all ideas are good! ...I think.**

**Like I said: Sorry I was so slow at putting this one out. I wasn't too motivated for a while, that is until I saw that I've gotten more reviwes from the last I checked. It made/is still making me so happy to see that my work is liked, so I've become more motivated. Rawr! Here we are, third chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

**Never a Dull Moment**

_**Two fiery eyes burned from within the depths of pure darkness. Out of nowhere an explosion seemed to occur, then the eyes turned into an intense magma of flame that chewed away at the exterior until it completely filled in the innards of darkness. Everything seemed to pause in place, then suddenly a blurry shape appeared, casting a pure white shadow that enveloped the scene that played out. The shape became clearer; a tall, straight structure with a horizontal shaft that emerged a little ways above it's center. The object illuminated with a feeling that could only be described as holy. . . **_

A shiver racked her body and her eyes flickered open. _'Just anoher dream. But. . . Why do I keep having them?'_

She glanced to the wall where Mugen once was but he wasn't there; she was about to panic until a flash of red appeared at the window. He stood crouched on the seal a moment before he found his feet to the ground and flattened his back against the wall. He peered out the window toward the ground.

"Mu--" his fierce eyes that flickered toward her withdrew the words that she was about to speak, though her face still held the unspoken question. A voice that sounded from outside broke their gaze as they turned to the window once more. Fuu began shuffling around and was about to stand up, but his hand flew up to silent her motion. She paused watching his intense gaze out the window before he stalked across the room toward where she sat.

He crouched down near her ear; his voice was low and she could barely hear him, but hear him she did.

"I was spyin' on a little town meeting. The gambling house told the shogunate that you were kidnapped."

She sat expectantly, for she knew that wasn't all of it or else he wouldn't be acting so tense.

So he continued, "They found out early this morning and have been searching everywhere up till now. They suspect we're still here." He paused to allow the news to sink in before finishing, "They've been runnin' around the town the whole time you slept, it's only a matter of time before they check here."

She tugged at the cloth that bound her hair and rubbed her fingers through the silky strands before refixing her hair into a neater ponytail; the whole while he stared at her expectantly. He seemed unnerved, awaiting the usual overreaction that Fuu made about everything.

But she had grown to accept the losses of her past and she had taught herself to be calm in dire situations. She had had to learn some sort of self-consolation in the past three years or else the men who regularly visited her at the gambling house would have brought her to insanity.

"Well, let's get to work. Are we leaving now?" her voice was just below a whisper and she stood just as quietly. A smirk had made it's way across her face. She had changed and she knew it surprised Mugen--this could be fun.

He mentally shook himself awake and stood in suit, "Yup, but we're not doin' anymore fancy moves to escape. If they think you're kidnapped they'll find out the truth when they see you're _willingly_ by my side." He laced his fingers together, palms outward and stretched his arms out in front of him till he heard a satisfying 'pop'. It was obvious he had dropped the silent act, he was back to the same old headstrong Mugen. She watched as he slipped on his geta and bent to his sword, he walked to the door after putting his head through the sling and situated it with the sword on his back.

She flattened out her haori and hakama, then put her own shoes on before following him out the door.

------------------------------------------------

He laced his fingers behind his head and walked unconcernedly down the hall with Fuu at his side. "Follow my lead," he whispered toward her. He noticed a faint nod of her head out of the corner of his eye before he drew his attention to the desk in the room at the end of the hall. He gave the woman from before a glance before thanking her for the room. They walked out the beaded curtain of the exit before the woman could reply. The bright light of the outside momentarilly blinded him. A feeling settled over his stomach instantly. Not even ten feet away from the inn and he already sensed trouble. His ears pricked for every distinct noise as his right hand casually found its way to the sword hilt at his back. He was going to drag Fuu behind him, but then actually thought about the situation. If they thought he was her kidnapper wouldn't it only lead them to believe it more if he forced her to do something, even if it was for the better? He decided to give up thinking for the moment, it was becoming too confusing for his taste.

He glanced to his left and found two men nearing them from an alleyway they had seemingly come from. "Oi," he called casually. They didn't even seem to notice him there, only the girl that was their mission to get back. "Hey, Miss, where have you been off to?" the seemingly higher-up of the two shogunate called as the distance between the two groups shortened.

"S'alright, I've taken good care of her." Mugen broke in before Fuu had a chance to think of a reply.

"And who might you be? Her kidnapper?" the second drew his sword without an answer.

"He did not kidnap me! The Yakuza who watch over the gambling house were the ones who kidnapped me in the first place! He--" Fuu was cut off once again.

"She can't help but to succumb to my good looks. Now fuck off."

The men looked at the pirate for a long moment before allowing their anger to get the best of them. They ran at him, parting half way to join back in the center as they both jumped in an attack.

Mugen had pushed the girl out of the way of the attack and now was grinning with excitement. He dodged both swords, then fluidly leaped onto his hands kicking both assailants in the groin with a foot. They writhed backwards onto the ground as he fell forward on one hand, then pushed himself back onto his feet. He gave them a last lingering look of disgust. Mugen dusted his hands off onto his hakama and looked back at Fuu with a smirk.

But the girl was no longer where he had left her. The bright girl who had noticeably changed in the three years he had been away from her was no longer in his sight.

"Fuu!? Dammit!" A look of pure unbridled anger seized his features. _'Damn the yakuza! Damn the shogunate! DAMN it all! Where the hell could they've taken her?'_

But he had an idea, and they weren't too smart if they took her back there. Thankfully for him it wasn't but a block away. Actually he could have thrown a rock and hit it. He ran back to the gambling house and seized his sword, swiping the beaded curtain without a single sound. He kept it aloft, looking like a tiger after it's prey, as he walked thru the door.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm just kind of humoring my idea of starting each story off with Fuu in a dream... I will soon run out of dream scenarios, so they won't last forever. XD

I wonder, am I making the characters too OOC? Some reason Mugen seems a little more intelligently-speaking than normal; though it could be my imagination--or we could blame it on the three years that have passed! But, that doesn't mean that he suddenly got smarter after three years... O.o Okay, I'm through rambling. .

Oh wait there's one more thing!

I just realized(at least it's what _I_ think) that there are two main Mugen-Personalities that you find in the Samurai Champloo fics: the Baka and the Vagrant. Heh, I know it sounds ridiculous but it seems true to me. In some fics they portray Mugen as a free-loading idiot, yet in others--my favorite--he is more mysterious and shmexy. I'm trying to make mine the latter of the two. Hehe, yeah just tell me what ya think when you review!

Meaning that you better review! 0.

**...I know I talk too much...**

**5s)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	4. It Never Fails

**A/N: Chapter 4! Wow, never really imagined getting this far, though it's not far at all... I suppose my chapters are way too short. By the way, I hope the dreams aren't too confusing, though they are meant to be a little over the edge and out of the ordinary. Hey! Whoever had a perfectly normal dream? Well... I haven't. And, her dreams are supposed to mean something, but I'm not quite sure to what degree.**

**ANYways, please continue! Review if you like... Please? O.o.o.O**

**Chapter 4**

**It Never Fails**

_**She was there all alone in that unforgiving place of cold, shivering hunger as she waited for them to come for her. For him to come for her. As she knew he would, for he always did without fail. That was just one more thing she liked about him, no matter when or where, it never failed for him to save her. But this time seemed different. She felt worse off than ever before. And she almost didn't blame him for not coming. She almost didn't believe he would come. She almost hoped he wouldn't come, for she didn't want them to kill him. He had been so close so many times before, and she didn't want someone like him to die for someone as unworthy of living as herself. Though her thoughts on this scared her; scared her more than imagining him not coming for her at all.**_

"Get up, bitch," a rough hand slapped her across the cheek and her eyelids flicked open in fear. She shuddered under the massive hands that now held her biceps as the foul odor of a drunken, unbathed man hit her. She cringed as his grip tightened and pulled her to her feet. "Try escapin' like that again, little wretch, and we will have to revert to more 'uncivil' punishment. He gave her a toothy smile that chilled her spine, and let go of her arms. He brushed an ugly hand against her soft cheek and gave her a wink before turning away. He shuffled to the door and left without another word.

Fuu wiped her hand across where he had touched her as if she would get infected by some sort of disease had she left it. She then glanced around the room, noticing only one window. Ecstatically, she bounced to the wall and looked out the window, her heart sunk immediately. She was up about three stories and there was no place for footing if she even had the courage to crawl out of the window. She sighed and continued staring out the window, maybe someone would see her and she would be able to call for help?

Without knocking, another man intruded into the room. He was slightly older than Fuu and had various scars that marred his naked skin. One in particular graced his left cheek right below the eye. The young man had black hair that hung in a low ponytail, with dark bangs that framed his tanned face. His eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black.

Her gaze instantly averted from the window to look at the new stranger. Though she was still scared of her predicament, she couldn't help her female nature to become attracted to the man. She almost dropped her barrier to smile, but just barely held face.

She turned to him and bowed her head, upon raising it up she noticed the distance between the two of them had lessened quite a few feet. Infact he was but inches from her face, only being because he was taller than her by almost a head. She noticed his face was tarnished with a cool half-smile and his eyes looked unwavering over her face. "You are quite beautiful. How did you come about being captured by the Yakuza?"

Fuu almost fell backwards in surprise at how forward the man was upon only just meeting. "Umm... Thank-- Wait the Yakuza? I-- I thought it was the Shogunate?"

"And I thought the girl my men caught an ugly wench. So, we all are surprised." She looked wide-eyed at him, unsure if it was a compliment or sarcasm.

"Well, why am I here?" her voice changed slightly a degree colder than it had been. No matter how hot this boy was she was not going to allow men to kidnap her _again_ and let them off with sweet words.

"At first it was because we were doing a favor for the gambling house, since we protect it and all... But now, I believe I shall keep you. You are more than anything I have ever layed eyes on before. We will see how this turns out, I believe."

He looked her straight in the eyes, making her forget her retort, and grazed the side of his hand against the skin of her pale cheek. He quickly withdrew from her gaze and left without a glance back.

Fuu allowed the mark of his hand to linger; she marveled at how the boy had managed to rid her of words, and yet she didn't even know his name. '_How has he done something so horrible as kidnapping me and yet I don't feel angered by it?'_

She kneeled on the floor, unsure of her own emotions. When had she really ever understood her emotions? She never knew what love was. She only knew lust, and what she thought was love. But if she labeled everything by what she thought was love, then she could say she loved the young man from just then, she could say she loved Shinsouke, she could say she loved Jin, and she could say she loved... Mugen. So, obviously what she thought was love, truly was _not_ love.

Fuu had been so dispersed in thought that she hadn't noticed a new figure in the room.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mugen was trying rather hard to control his voice, but it ended up sounding even scarier as each word was emphasized.

"Umm, sorry but the girl--she's not here sir! I swear she's not!"  
Mugen seemed only slightly believing, "Then where tha hell is she!" His tone was not questioning, for he knew he was going to get an answer no matter how it was he asked.

"Probably at the Yakuza base, sir. At the western side of town." The man cringed as he waited for Mugen to strike out with either words or a sword, but instead met his stomach with a slight kick--thankfully for him it was only slight. He was sprawled out on the floor with his legs infront if him as he muttered apologies to the pirate that was already gone.

"Damnit! It better not take too long to get to the west side of town. This girl is such a pain in my ass." Mugen sounded as pissed as he was about how the girl always found herself in bad situations, though he never did question his actions on saving her. He didn't intend to either, he just kept himself believing it was because he still held fealty toward her for saving his life three years ago.

It was an old rundown inn, about four stories high. The old wooden walls were rotten but stable upon inspection. He smiled inwardly, this was going to be fun. Especially if he got to fight all of the Yakuza of this town. He glanced around the exterior of the building, a certain window three stories up caught his attention. He noticed a face appear from the inside and he hid in the shadows of a nearby alley. _'That was her wasn't it.' _he didn't even have to question himself.

He waited a few seconds before coming out of hiding, she had left the window, and he sized up the side of the building. Since it was old, the wood had plenty of holds and rough patches to cling to, but he also had to worry about it capsizing under him or a board coming loose. No worries there, with his reflexes any mishaps would easily be overlooked. So, he began his assault up the building. He looked much like a monkey climbing a tree, as much from the ease as from the scruffy dark hair on his head and his tanned complexion. Though, no one beared to witness, for the only souls who lived in this part of town were the Yakuza.

Finally his hands found their way to the edge of the window, he pulled himself through the opening from sheer upper-body strength. Quieter than any mouse, his bare feet had found their way to the hard wood floor, and he watched Fuu from behind. She was kneeling and seemingly in deep thought. Mugen was about to untie the strap, which he had used to keep his shoes on his person, but decided against it, as he may be in need of getting back out the way he came in.

"Fuu." His voice broke her thoughts like a piece of glass, and she swirled her kneeling body around like a top. "Mu--Mugen! How did you find me? How did you get in? This is three stories high, you could've killed yourself!" Mugen couldn't help but smirk at her sudden change of attitude, remembering when he had told her of the supposed 'shogunate' that were after her, he knew her calm assemblage wouldn't last too long. Not with him around at least.

"Feh, whatever. I just came to bust you out. Again." He looked her over, his old clothes were still in decent condition and her hair was almost as perfect as she had it before, but he noticed a red mark on her right cheek. As if she had been hit. . . though he wasn't going to dote on it like some concerned lover. Yeah right, if anything he would laugh at it and make a derrogative comment. Or he would ignore the fact that he even saw it.

He watched as she sat as if in a stupor. But he was beginning to get restless and moved to lift her from the ground, but she shied away, shaking her head. "Wait, not yet. I think I might be able to get the inside story to this." She lied, there was no inside story, what kinda story would it be if there even was one? 'Yakuza kidnap dice thrower; leader marries and they live happily ever after.' What kind of story is that? Why did she lie; why couldn't she just let him bail her out now? But, she seriously had an idea as to why. _'That man from before, he seemed to really like me. But, Mugen? As if that baka could ever love someone, much less me!' _she did't have a chance to wonder why she included Mugen into her thoughts, because a myriad of knocks landed on the door, and she watched as a maroon haori went to the window; it hesitated only a moment before slipping away. _'Mugen. . .'_

The door jarred open before she could bid entrance, and another of the gruff men entered, he carried a black obi and a violet kimono adorned with black flowers. He threw both to the ground at Fuu's feet and barked out her orders, "You are to get dressed in that and come downstairs for dinner." She watched as he left the room, sliding the door shut with a hard thud. She didn't even notice that it was getting late, time had passed so fast. She stood and dressed in the kimono, wrapping the obi around her waist and tying it tight. She folded her other clothes neatly in a pile, but not before taking out her trusty tanto and concealing it inside her new attire. She let down her hair tying the cloth band around her wrist for later. She glanced herself over, the kimono was tight fitting and the image of her newly enhanced figure was bestowed to anyone who saw her dressed in it. Fuu almost smiled at how much she had changed in three years, then frowned when she thought about the men who gave her this. _'What perverts!' _As she combed her fingers thru her hair she wondered over why in the world she had to dress up to eat food. For her it was eat, eat, eat, get full, then sleep. No need for fancy clothes throughout the whole process, but whatever, these were the Yakuza. Lecherous old men with swords,

She slowly eased her way down the steps, tripping ever so often on the hem of her kimono as she scaled each step. After a bit of shuffling, she had made it to the bottom and was acquainted by more than a pair of taunting eyes. About six men sat around a table playing some sort of game with dice and chips and each had been staring for the past five minutes at the stairs as she slowly had found her way to the bottom. All of the men began as if they were eyeing a girl in the red light district; cat calls, whistles, and disgusting names. One of the men gave a short laugh as he stood from the table and crossed over to her, "We was half thinkin' you was gonna fall down all them stairs, you was makin' so much noise. That woulda' been'a show, huh boys?" They all chuckled almost immediately before getting back to their game. He grabbed her forearm and led her from the room and down a long corridor before she could think of anything to say in return. He pushed her limp body into a large room, the best-looking one she had seen in the whole rundown building.

A long table alotted with two cushions sat in the room. The one farthest away was vacated by none other than the young man from before. She looked like a doe frozen in a meadow with a hunter just feet away, she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do.

"Oh, do sit down. I didn't set up a table with two of everything just for myself. By the way, my name is Kunomaru," he gave a stirring smile, and she slowly crossed the room to her seat, kneeling at the end of the table. She finally looked up, stealing a glance at the cut below his eye, then looked away as if she had just committed a crime. It was obvious that he had noticed, for he shrugged, "I got it while trying to save one of my men from a double-crossing assassin." He stated it so casually it was almost as if any normal person had a run-in with assassins everyday. She simply nodded and noticed that he hadn't even taken a bite of the food that had been layed out.

His eyes watched her intently, watched her every move. No one was in the room but the two of them, and she began feeling even more like the cornered doe. Though he may not have been as much the hunter as he was the young buck. It was an unnerving feeling, and it bothered her sincerely now. _'Sure he's good-looking but he's making me more and more uncomfortable. He is nothing like Mugen. Wait, why Mu--?!' _her thoughts became interrupted as she noticed he was coming toward her, no longer in the seat he had been in just seconds before. A chill froze her spine as she felt a hand touch the side of her face. Her eyes widened, but he couldn't see her shock for he was squatting behind her._ 'He doesn't waste any time.' _Trying to stall, she reached out for her glass only to have her hand intercepted by the enemy. His scarred hand held her gently, but possessively, as if he would make her if she didn't willingly. But what she was worried about was what it was he would 'make' her do.

"It never fails." The voice threw her off for a moment. The rough voice that at that moment seemed so sweet to her ears."You always seem to find yourself kidnapped some way or other."

"Mugen!" her voice broke through the young man's barrier and he turned to Mugen.

"Leave now or my guards will kill you." His tone dripped with evil, and it scared any good thoughts of the man from Fuu's mind.

But Mugen didn't seem to notice, infact he released a chuckle, "What guards might those be again? Oh right, the dead yakuza in the other room. . ." He scratched a finger against his chin thoughtfully before drawing the European sword from his back.

**A/N: Okie doke! Longest one yet! RAWR! Okay a question: What is Mugen's sword truly called? I've heard it called a 'European sword' many times, and also a '**_**shamshir'**_**, so I'm just curious if anyone knows what it really is, if not all of those things. Thanks if you give me a review. Double thanks if you have a good answer on the sword origins. **

**0.**

**5s)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	5. BlindSighted

**A/N: Heh, this time I didn't start with a dream, but it was a sort of cliffhanger. Sort of. . . 'Tis for you Jin fans! W00t! Btw, I have a lot of seperating lines, they're to help signify each's point of view... Kinda. After the first few they accidentally melded together and I was too lazy to fix 'em to make it easier to understand. :P**

**Reviews : **

**Kendra Luehr-- Oh noes, I totally forgot about the doors. I usually catch myself on that sorta' stuff. :P I need to replace that with a shoji screen door thingy. . . XD Whoops.**

**Chapter 5**

**Blind-Sighted**

"What!? Don't you dare try to lie to the leader of the Yakuza!" Kunomaru was still a breath away from Fuu, and Mugen hated to think it, but it was bothering him.

"Don't you dare touch her." Mugen retorted without answering the man.

"Too late, vagrant-boy. As if a girl like this would want to be with you anyways." The young man eyed the pirate warily and gave a grin of victory.

"For one, Fuu's not a girl anymore; and two, what the hell did'ja do to her!?" Mugen put two and two together, adding up that this man was the one who marked her face.

------------------------------------------------

Fuu felt trapped, beside Kunomaru under the gaze of Mugen. But she knew what she wanted at the moment, and it wasn't some evil man who owned the Yakuza. She wanted her big brother-figure. She wanted Jin to help her out of this mess. But she felt as if she had lost that part of family forever, for it had been three years since she had seen him. But then again, she had met back up with Mugen, right?

------------------------------------------------

"Damnit, Yazu, bring him in!" Kunomaru shouted, breaking the tense aura in the room, and a man suddenly flew into the dining room and right back out. The young man quickly grabbed Fuu by the wrist and backed away from Mugen toward the wall. Mugen was about to follow until a figure cut in-between the two. He was fast, as fast as Mugen; and he was tall with pale skin and long ebony black hair that hung in a ponytail. A glint of light shone from a pair of silver-rimmed glasses.

"Jin."

"Mugen?"

"Jin!" The high-pitched voice of the girl broke any tensity that could have been remaining. Out of sheer willpower, she broke away from Kunomaru's grasp and flew at Jin. She tackled him from behind toppling both to the ground, and in turn knocking Mugen over.

"Err, Fuu," Jin sat himself up on one hand and eyed the girl as the other hand fixed his glasses.

"What are _you_ doing here, Jin?" Her big brown eyes seemed to glow with happiness, but they soon turned hard as she remembered the young man.

"Oh, hell no. You joined the Yakuza, didn'tcha?" Mugen leapt to his feet and in one movement had Fuu to her feet with an arm protectively around her waist. Fuu was too confused to object to this new stance, and just stood watching the scene play out.

Jin stood up in turn and glanced at his master, his ex-master, then at Mugen. All were looking to him for answers. _'What the hell? I did not come here to get locked in a love-triangle. All I wanted was employment and fares for the ferry.' _Jin gave a drawn out sigh and rubbed a hand over his face, wishing all of it would just go away. But it didn't and he had to handle it somehow.

"So, _he_ is the one you hired me to take care of." _'I should have known. . .' _"And _she_ is the girl you were after." _'I should have known even better. . .'_

No one gave him an answer, and he drew a sword.

Mugen's hand automatically drifted to his own sword, his grip on Fuu grew tighter. _'She's not going to be kidnapped again. I promise it.'_

But to his surprise, Jin turned toward Kunomaru, "I won't kill him, I've made an oath; and as for the girl? She's not for you to 'have'," Jin did not immediately kill him, he decided to wait for the man's reply first.

"But Jin, I made you my top man. I payed you to do this job and you're going to do it." It surprised Jin how controlling the man was even when the tables had turned and the sword was finally at his throat. Kunomaru never did understand what it was to not get his way. In a single motion from Jin, the man had fallen to the ground as blood pooled about his torso. Jin wiped the blade against a clean portion of the man's shirt and sheathed his sword.

------------------------------------------------

A light breeze picked up and caused a small dust-tornado to swivvel about the trail. The sunset truly was all the more beautiful when you were with your two best friends walking on an endless path of fate.

It was getting darker and they were going to have to set up camp soon, so they were just now looking for a good spot. Fuu inhaled deeply and stretched out her arms, making sure to graze each of her comrade's shoulders with her little clamped fists. When she exhaled, a smile played at the corners of her mouth; this was what she had come to love. This was what she felt was her most favorite of her memories; just walking at a steady pace with no known destination with the two best men in the world. Her big brother-figure and, well, Mugen.

After about half an hour of searching they found a clearing surrounded by trees a little off the road. They set up their sleep mats, then each went about readying for the night; Jin stayed to start a fire, Mugen went for food, and Fuu went to look for a bath.

Finally after some searching she heard the sound of trickling water, but she kept a close watch on how far from camp she was at all times. After a quiet cheer of joy, she undressed and submerged in the hot spring so only her eyes and the top of her head were visible. She popped back out of the water to take a breath then dunked her head in and back out. With a sigh of content, she crawled back out and grabbed the linen she had brought to dry herself with, then dressed back in Mugen's old clothes. She said she had decided to bring along the purple kimono on their travels just in case something were to happen to the clothes she wore now, but secretely she had brought it because she actually kind of liked how it fit. It made her feel older and more than just the 'little girl Fuu' that she used to be.

She pocketed her tanto and headed back to camp, but she stopped when she heard the sound of a broken twig. Her hand found its way to the pocket as she waited in full alert. Another sound ocurred and a figure found its way infront of her, but by now it was quite too dark for her to really tell who or what it was. She had unsheathed the tanto and swung it forward, but something caught her hand in a vice grip. She looked up into a pair of fiercely intense eyes.

"Mugen, I'm sorry." She heard a laugh and almost wished she hadn't apologized.

"No problem, not like you could have actually hurt me." She watched as he reached inside his pocket. Being in the dark like this, being alone like this, it almost scared her since she knew what she had in her own pocket. Though she knew in her heart that Mugen would never do anything that would harm her, and so she waited expectantly. She felt the heat of his hand as it still held her wrist, but she didn't pull away. It felt rather consoling in the darkness.

"Here, I found it when I was hunting. Thought you might like it." He pulled out his hand, almost too gently, and he flipped his palm upward. Two small eyes glowed at Fuu, and she almost jumped in surprise.

"What?" She didn't have a clue what it was, for she couldn't see it.

"It's a baby squirrel, like that one you had before. I found this one on the ground, so I guess it woulda' died anyways." In the dark he could see a sudden shine light in her eyes as she carefully picked the small creature from his hand and put it in-between her breasts so his little head could peek over the white bindings. This action caught Mugen's eye and he allowed himself a moment to look at Fuu as she was concerned with other matters, but it was soon broken as she pushed Mugen ahead of her and back toward camp. Before they made it back, he heard a faint 'thank you' as if she were trying to hide her gratitude from him.

She practically bounced toward the fire and kneeled. She was about to pull out the little furball, then seemed to realize an important detail.

"Mugen? Did you find any seeds?" Jin raised an eyebrow, not having a clue what she was talking about, though he wasn't about to ask.

"Yup, actually I did. I found some near the little thing and decided it wouldn't hurt to grab 'em." He walked over to Fuu and sat down, passing a handfull of various seeds to her. He watched as she took a small one up and pressed it to the squirrel's mouth. An alarmed squeak sounded, but not from the squirrel.

"It bit me," she smiled foolishly up at Mugen and stuck the finger to her mouth. She watched as he suddenly got up and walked to sit across the fire from her at his sleeping mat. He casually put his head against the rough surface and closed his eyes. Fuu didn't have a clue why he got up so suddenly, but blamed it on fatigue as she carefully fed the squirrel a larger seed. She whispered just loud enough so Mugen and Jin could hear, "Muko." Mugen then turned over on his side and fell to sleep without another thought.

Jin watched the whole picture as it was painted before him, but it had never ocurred to him until now. _He_ knew, but he wondered if they did too, or if they were as blind-sighted as they acted. He laughed inwardly at this and fell back on his own mat to sleep.

**A/N : So! How did'ja like it? I used Muko as a sort of building block to the MuFuu 'growing relationship'; also I kind of stole part of Mugen's name and added the ko for child--since it is a baby. I dunno what Muko means if it really means anything but her naming him that is sort of like Fuu thanking Mugen. Also, I finally added Jin! It may not have been them 'looking' for Jin, but you know how they cross pathes, it's never ordinary. Oh yeah, it is NOT over, to me it kinda' looked like it had enough closure to be over, but it's not! No worries there. cough Unless you don't like it and you're just waiting for it to be over, then you can worry. **

**0.**

**5s)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	6. Of Jealousy and Chivalry

**A/N : Wow, Chapter 6! I am ecstatic about being this far! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I couldn't think of how I wanted to do it; I just knew that I wanted Fuu to be a little more able to handle herself if she's in another of those type situations. ANYways! I hope you continue to enjoy this story, 'cause believe me I am so stoked by the niceties of my reviewers and that gives me the motivation I need to continue this! Here we are, I'll let ya read now. 0.-**

**Chapter 6**

**Of Jealousy and Chivalry**

_**White light tore through the myst like a lighthouse searching for a lost ship. A feeling of consolation and safety blanketed her heart like a fine snow as she opened her eyes to two figures standing tall before her. An intermittent pain ripped thru her wrists and ankles and she watched as one of the two stepped forward and lashed out at the steel that cuffed her to the cold wall she had just noticed was at her back. After her feet were free, he cut the bonds to her arms and they immediately became like heavy weights and she fell forward into his arms. She latched onto him like a small child, never wanting to be away from him again.**_

'Squeak.' 'Squeakity-squeet.'

"Augh. . ." Fuu yawned and felt a tiny claw scratch her chest, she opened an eye to peek at the small squirrel she came to name Muko. After a moment more of waking, she sat up, "Morning, Muko!" Her voice was cheery even at this early in the morning. She tapped a light finger to his furry head and glanced across the glowing coals of the fire to see a stirring Mugen. He was lying on his side, facing toward Fuu, though his eyes were closed and he was breathing even. She couldn't help but notice the white shirt had rode up his chest some from all the moving he made while he slept. Tan abs rippled with muscle and she quickly averted her gaze to the squirrel once more when she noticed him stirring again. But before she looked away, she had seen the tail end of a scar underneath the white linen.

"Morning!" She smiled and out of the corner of her eye noticed him nod in return.

"Where's the ronin?" He sat up with a blatant smirk on his face, straightening his shirt with one hand. He didn't say anything, but he guessed she had seen at least some if his lean form.

"I dunno, really. I just woke up a few minutes ago." She stated honestly, lightly rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You sure are in a good mood so early," he stood up and stretched down to his toes, then bent backwards to grab his ankles before standing straight again.

"You sure are flexible," she gave a laugh of envy. "I wish I could do that, but then again I wish I could fight like you guys too. . ."

Mugen tilted his head to the side, a smirk played at the corners of his mouth, "I don't see why you can't."

"Huh? Oh I do! I would never be able to do the things you do." She laughed at herself for even giving the idea a moment's thought. But Mugen didn't see the humor, "The only thing holdin' you back is yourself. We weren't born with the ability to fight, ya know. If ya wanna learn how ta fight then just tell me."

Fuu was taken aback by this, and it must've been obvious, for Mugen just shrugged.

"Feh, no big deal. Now, c'mere." He backed away to a bigger clearing and waited for the hesitant Fuu to come to him. Finally she made it over and he slipped the concealed tanto from his sheath, allowing her to watch his movements. He made a few gestures with the weapon and waited for Fuu to follow suit. When she did, he couldn't help but laughing. Sure, he had seen her weild the weapon and sure he had seen her use it, but it was a little funny to him that he was actually helping the girl with the basics. And it surprised him how fast she learned; not even an hour later and she had passed the basics with flying colors.

"Alright, guess it's time for a break. Too much at once and you might get confused." He chuckled when she hesitated to quit, she could have kept learning all day. _'I never noticed how persevering she is.' _He thought before sheathing his tanto (though he didn't think about how he knew such a word). He watched as she waited a moment before sliding her tanto back into it's own home and slipping it into her pocket.

She went back to her spot near a tree and sat quietly, rubbing Muko's soft head with her index finger. It had been awhile since they had first noticed Jin's absence, though they just pegged it on him feeling the need to run a few errands or possibly getting lost on the way to get more firewood(highly unlikely).

They sat, just the two of them(plus one-half for Muko, heh), in awkward silence. Neither one dared to say a word incase another argument would arise from the mere tension. Finally Fuu spoke up with the question that had been bothering her since yesterday when Mugen had rescued her; said pirate had taken his seat across the--long-dead--fire from her. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, forgetting the explanation had been in her mind, and not spoken aloud. "I mean, why did you save me back there?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna just let that spoiled jackass tell me what to do. 'Sides I don't like it when my things get taken away from me," it was obvious that Mugen was still thinking of the latter of the two rescues.

"Oh... Actually, I was meaning back at the gambling house. . ." She blushed a little, just realizing his last conception, 'Did he really mean it the way it sounded?'

"Oh, yeah." Mugen frowned, also thinking over the hidden meaning of what he had said. "Well, I noticed you were in another place full'a perverts so I just thought you'd been kidnapped again. Just thought I'd bust you out for old times' sake."

She sighed and rested her back against a nearby tree, trying to change the subject, "I'm hungry." Mugen smirked and was about to reply in a criticization until he heard his stomach growl in return, "Feh, guess we should look for somethin'."

"Oh, right! I can try out my tanto skills!" She suddenly jumped up bright and eager, pulling out her pink lacquered tanto; it was worn but still in good condition.

Mugen sighed but stood up, 'Yeah right, as if she'd be able to kill anything with her skill.' He slowly followed behind her, allowing her to track whatever it was she was tracking. After a bit of walking Mugen had lost interest in really paying attention to what they were doing. He haphazardly bumped into Fuu's back and felt a small hand grasp his forearm. He hesitated, a small breeze swept the sweet scent of what he could only imagine as being sunflowers his way. An unexpected burn struck up his spine and he felt slightly weak in the knees, _'What the hell!?' _He mentally shook his head and locked his knees in place as he focused more on what Fuu was doing rather than the new sensation.

She was staring intently at a thicket merely ten feet away. He watched as her free hand found the tanto; he heard her exhale as she slowly raised her tanto-bearing hand. Lightning-quick she flung the weapon exactly where she had been concentrating on. Mugen hadn't even noticed the vermin in the brush until she had located it; they heard the faint sound of a scared animal. Fuu stood stock-still glaring at the thicket as if she were wishing for the animal to suddenly pop out and scurry away. Mugen watched from behind, her back was rigid and she seemed frozen to the spot.

"Oh... Mugen...?"

She didn't even have to finish, he walked around her and shortened the distance between himself and the target. He bent down and mentally froze, 'Dammit. No.' He struggled with his thoughts, half of him wanted to terrorize her with what he had seen, but the other half--his better half--wanted to keep her from seeing the scene before him. He gave the squirrel a last glance before eyeing Fuu. He felt paralyzed under her gaze; it was one of quelled triumph and overpowering horror as she awaited his surveilance.

"Oh, I guess the thing got away," he lied, a convincingly confused look had taken over his rugged features. Fuu mirrored his expression, "Wha? But I heard..."

"Maybe you just got so close to hittin' him he pissed his li'l pants." He chuckled at his own rendition of the scenario, then remembered the newly-bloodied tanto.

She was about to come over to him for her knife that she obviously remembered also, but he raised a hand.

"I, uh, don't see your tanto. You go check camp to see if fish-face is back yet, and I'll find your dumb knife." He waited for her decision, keeping the dead vermin in sight.

It must have been convincing enough, for she nodded with a half smile, turned, and disappeared through the forest. Mugen fell backwards onto the ground and rubbed a hand over his face, sighing.

"I see. . ." Mugen, startled at the unexpected voice, turned to see a blue-clad samurai carrying two small fish.

**CLIFFIE! No... I guess it's not really, but whatever. Heh, Jin is getting even more suspicious--though I think he already knows since he is a smart man. Oh! I just re-read it and FYI it was NOT Muko, but we all know Fuu's soft heart for little animals. I think she was just a bit too hyped over her new skill that she didn't even realize she was about to kill an animal till after she did it.**

**This chapter was a slight add-in. I guess it will be needed in the grand scheme of things(like if she gets kidnapped again) or something, I dunno. ;P So, I'll seeya next chapter!**

**5S)**

**Five Sided Dice**


	7. Love, Per Se

**A/N: Yes, yes, no excuse. Well, besides the fact that I was swept away into the magical wonder of things that do not include me writing anything. -cough; literally, I did!- Ummm:D cue chapter seven anyone?**

**Chapter 7**

**Love, Per Se**

It must have been convincing enough, for she nodded with a half smile, turned, and disappeared through the forest. Mugen fell backwards onto the ground and rubbed a hand over his face, sighing.

"I see. . .," Mugen, startled at the unexpected voice, turned to see a blue-clad samurai carrying two small fish.

"Ahahaha! I like your fish, Fish-Face," the Ryu Kyuan unexpectedly laughed out. _If I can just take his mind off'a what he--_

"Do not think you can distract me so easily, Mugen."

_Damnit..._

"So... What was that all about?" Jin started, urging the man to fess up.

"Nothin'." The pirate stood up and left the rounin to debate with himself, as there was obviously no other way to drop the matter.

"This don't make any sense," his rough voice could barely be heard beneath the ruckus of a nearby waterfall.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not turnin' soft am I?"

He was confused and mad about it, and it was quite visible due to the way his face was screwed into a scowl and his left fist intermittently clenched and unclenched.

It was an ever-so-slighty comical scene. Mugen sat indian-style with his right elbow propped on his right knee and his chin resting in the palm of his hand with his fingers drumming his upper lip. His free hand was in a fist sitting on his other knee. And all the while the freezing cold of a waterfall soaked him through as it fell over his almost-motionless body.

"That pompous bastard," and then he began having an idea. But he didn't like the idea. Not in the least.

"No. I'm not goin' to him for advice. He'll hold it against me til the afterlife..." Mugen shut his eyes in defeat and jumped up quickly before he could change his mind. It didn't take long before he was back on the way to their camp... and the demise of his reputation.

He entered the clearing, unknowingly in the midst of a seemingly important conversation between Fuu and the person of this moment's interest. Still ignorant of the tension in the air he motioned to Jin," Come'ere, ronin, I need to talk to ya in private." He turned his face towards the woods in agitation as he waited on Jin to dismiss himself from Fuu, then lead the way with Jin in tow.

After going as far away from the glow of fire as he could, yet still staying close enough to be able to hear if Fuu came upon danger, he sat abruptly and watched as Jin followed suit, though the latter was more graceful.

"So..." he started unassuredly as the ronin sat as stoic as ever.

"Damnit," he mumbled under his breath for about the tenth time that hour.

"You may start whenever you wish," Jin stated calmly.

"Hnh... Okay. There's somthin' wrong with me, an' I don't know what to do about it."

"Who said you had to do anything about it?"

"Well, it's not right."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"I dunno if it's good or bad. I feel... weak... but stronger."

"Ahh."

"What do you mean 'ahh'?" Mugen spat, getting agitated again.

"I mean: I think I understand your said 'problem'."

"And...?"

"You, Mugen, are in love."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"What is so funny?"

"You--ahhahaha--think I'm--hehe--in love!"

"And that is so funny? I have been observing you two ever since I came to join your little group; believe it or not you are in love."

At the drop of a dime, he was serious once more, "That... ain't possible. I can't love, 'cause I don't have a heart. I lost it a'long time ago."

"Okay, Mugen, if you don't want to believe the truth. I can't make you and you cannot do anything about it until you do believe." There, Jin stood and walked back to the camp leaving Mugen once again to debate with himself.

"That's some bullshit, I tell ya." His reply was silence, and he began to doubt even himself, though he would never admit it aloud.

He sat there for longer than he had ever sat in one place; simply thinking over this new advice. And it confused him to no end.

**-While Mugen was at the waterfall-**

"Oh, hey, Jin!"

"I see you are awake." Jin took a seat nearby where Fuu was seated, listlessly dropping the fish beside the fire.

"Yeah." She gave a quick glance at the catch, then continued to stare off into space.

"..."  
"..."

"You have something on your mind?"

"Umm..." Here she began fiddling with the edge of her hakama, not looking at Jin at all.

"This isn't about a certain person who is absent at the moment, is it?"

"Well..." _Gah! Seriously, can he read minds? How did he __**do**__ that?_

" Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?"  
"Wait! I--... I don't know, this is so weird. I **feel** weird. I think I caught a cold or something."

Jin continued his mask of stoic perfection, but inside he was... What? Giddy? Happy for knowing something his other two companions did not even begin to comprehend—or so he thought? Feeling like a matchmaker? No, couldn't be. Maybe **he** was the one who was sick. Although, he did know something. And neither Fuu nor Mugen did. And it was slightly humorous to watch the two have a perfectly normal conversation one second, then the next she was nagging about something he did and he was cursing about something she did. Yes, slightly humorous.

" Explain."  
"Okay... I **do** have an idea, and I know I'm not sick. Or at least I think I'm not sick." _I'm not sick am I?_ "A-nd," drawn-out sigh," it has to do with Mugen."

"Oh, so you do know that you are in love with the pirate." It wasn't a question, nor was it an answer. He was only slightly surprised that she actually understood.

" I wouldn't really think to call it **love... **per se, but I know that I do..." here she blushed tremendously," or at least I think... Maybe I might... **like**..." She ended with burrying her face in her hands. It was one thing to **think** such things, but to tell Jin!? How embarrassing!

And then, before she could finish her sentence, 'he' was there. Thankfully, he seemed oblivious and she watched as Mugen told Jin to come with him; Jin excused himself and the two went a little ways into the forest. Sadly, it was too far for her to eavesdrop, and knowing them they would know if she even tried to listen in.

_She sat for a moment, unsure of what to do until she remembered her poorly-written-in-of-late journal._

_Eh... Perfect time to write in my diary?_

**Yes, it's short, but it's an UPDATE! The first update to any of my stories in a long time. :D No worries, just be happy! And excuse the boringness of it: It's working up to them finally figuring the puzzle together! Yes, **_**together**_**. And no, not'a **_**lemon**_**. Not for me, sorreh. I'm a **_**little**_** shy at that, plus I have no first-hand knowledge!! -wipes sweat from brow-**

**Five Sided Dice**


	8. The Ode to Culinary

**A/N: Short Chapter WARNING. ;p**

**Chapter 8**

**The Ode to Culinary**

By the time Mugen came back, Jin and Fuu were on the verge of just leaving without him. But of course, Mugen had been 'waiting on them for hours'.

"C'mon, hurry it up already. We don't have all day!" Mugen growled out as he stood aptly ready and waiting nearby the encampment, his back to the two.

And of cours it was Fuu who had to point out his fault," Mugen! don't forget **we've** been waiting on **you** for hours now!" She huffed and finished the last bits of readying herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come on with it."

Then, they were off toward the wild blue yonder. And Fuu had the slightest idea of what she wanted to do.

Fuu wanted to go to the Enkiri Dera.

She wanted to go to see Shino, although she had never truly met the woman. She did, however, hear Jin talking of it at one time, and now seemed to be the perfect time to visit her. _Plus,_ she thought, _it has been about three years and she can now leave the temple to start a new life. Her own life._

Now, just to convince the other two about it being a good idea.

"Hey, uh, Jin, Mugen... I have an idea about where we can go."  
She hesitated a little for affect, then..

"How about the Enkiri Dera."

Silence, then...

"What the hell why?"

Of course: Mugen.

Silence from the other.

_Oh no! I hope this isn't bad._

"Jin, what do you think?"

"We do not have any important destination this time, do we?"

_Yes! That was __**not**__ a no--in the least. Score one for Fuu and zero for Mugen._

"Okay! So, which direction is it in?" She smiled up at Jin, ignoring the scowl called Mugen completely.

She watched as he tilted his head up to get the gist of the sun's position; a ray of said sun glinted from the silver rim of his glasses. He tilted his head back started walking.

"This way for a few days and we should be there."  
"A few days...? Are there any towns between here and there?" Fuu asked, hope dripping from every word.

"One town, but that is all."

"Well, better than nothing..." she gave a bleak sigh and fell in step behind Jin, with Mugen following in the back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the second day they arrived at the town that was said to be between their starting point and the temple where Shino had been residing in for the past three years.

Though Fuu was solely happy to have a place to eat and rest, the other two weren't as high-spirited. For one, the town was more like a village. Two, there was no 'red light district'. Three, even if there were said district the two males would have had a rather hard time in choosing a woman for they were all at least fifty in age and looking at least seventy-five. Not to mention they all seemed to be taken.

Even through the minor pesimistic details the rag-tag group was welcomed with open arms and much free food. Mugen and Jin were quickly warming to the older women as they found that their ripened age also brought more knowledge and skill in the culinary arts.

"Jin, why do you always think we need to go to the big cities? To the red light district an' all? I don't mind these old hags much."

Mugen's arm got a quick smack for that from one of the older women sitting near him, but she laughed off his comment with a big toothy grin.

"Yes, I believe your friend is right, sir. We 'ol' hags' ain't too bad for you young'uns now are we?" She smiled again, missing the glare he gave Mugen.

Fu just sighed and accepted another refill on her bowl, then dug in as if she hadn't already finished off four bowls; tying herself with Mugen as Jin was still on his first.

"Yer friends sure have a healthy appetite." A woman with hair so diluted of color it was a pristine white. "Maybe that's why ye be so pale, sugar. Ye should eat more; shovel it in. Don't mind us old people. Myyy..." She started--drawing out the word as she obviously began thinking of past days. "My husband had me cooking as soon as he got back home from work, and I wasn't through cooking until he went to bed. Hehehe! Now _he_ had a good stomach on him." She shook her head as she smiled so brightly that her eyes seemed to disappear behind waves of wrinkles. Her tanned shaky hand reached out and grabbed a cup of water before drawing it to her lips.

It was all too soon before they thanked the old couples with much enthusiasm and left the town. Fuu and Mugen bloated with bowls upon bowls of food, and Jin leading their goup once more. His mask of stoic perfection slipping only enough to smirk at his companions' groans of bodily pains.

"I warned you to desist after the second bowl. Then, again, after the eighth. But of course, neither of you would listen."

He was replied by Mr. Curse and Ms. Nag, then he easily missed the thown shoe by Ms. Nag, and then even the thrown tanto by Mr. Curse.

"Hn." He replied simply, almost smirking yet again.

"You might possibly had been able to hit me, had you stopped on bowl eleven even..."

**A/N : I'm so sorry! This one is even shorter but I just felt it would be a good stomping point. I had a terrible case of writer's block as I wrote this, so it sucks. I know. I'm hoping the next chapter will be worth the slight in this chapter, though! Guess where they finally get to? Woo! I have a plan. Hehehe...**

**Five Sided Dice**


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 9**

**Friend or Foe?**

"Damn girl."

"Oh! MuuuGEN!! I TOLD you we were going the wrong way! You're supposed to KNOW these things! What can possibly be wrong with you!? You're not drunk and you didn't go to a brothe--!"

"Shut up, I told'ya two hours ago that we should'a gone the other way, but nooooo Miss Princess had to go back for whatever the hell it was you went back for, and then go and get us lost!"

"Well, sorr-yy! I thought Muko had been left behind!"

"Well, damn, woman, he's a fuckin' squirrel, what does it matter!? He has a nose, and scrawny little legs, he can find us!"

"But he's still little... I didn't think he would be able to catch up."

A long sigh and then a random shout at Jin,"So why didn't YOU say anything?"

"I choose my battles," he replied with the tiniest hint of sarcasm toward Mugen.

"Oh, yeah, of course you do, just like you actually had to CHOOSE between us or that ass that hired you. You should'a not even had to stop. I wouldn'ta stopped. I wouldn'ta even been HIRED by a guy like that in the first place."

"Calm down, Mugen. I understand the day has been too long for such a short temper as yours, but if you would please, do not take it out on us."

"Yeah, yeah," his voice trailed off into a somewhat agreeable silence, ignoring the bang to his pride. For the moment.

And then it all too suddenly became too quiet. Mugen and Jin paused only long enough to throw a glance into the forest on their left before they were in battle stance, Fuu being shoved roughly behind them. For her sake, she didn't say anything about the treatment. She only stood with a hand protectively over Muko, who hid just inside the folds of her kimono, and her other hand ready to grab for her tanto.

It was Mugen who made the first move, though Jin chose to be in stand-by until he was sure of the attackers. A shuriken surged its way from the greenery of the forest but Mugen easily deflected it with the metal plating on his geta. He stopped his descent into th forest and awaited the unknown. And then she stepped out, just as easily as if she were entering her own home. Fuu and Jin were only curious for her lack of ceremony, but Mugen was obviously in deeper shock.

"Bitch! What'dya do that for!?" He angrily spit out the grass shoot that he had been nurturing between his lips and pointed the tip of his sword in her direction.

"Oh, Mugen? I didn't know that was _you_." Her obvious sarcasm was met with blank stares by the only two who seemed to be frightfully left out of the situation. Then Fuu recovered herself and reacted out of instinct,"Mugen? Who is this woman and how does she know your name?"

Jin emitted a slight 'hm' in agreement and re-sheathed his sword as he mentally kept his guard up. _Is this the woman that Mugen had mentioned two years ago? The spy?_

"This must be _her_," she slipped her gaze over to the female dressed in a rather unladylike attire as she gave an ungleeful giggle. "Dressed like a boy and accompanied by _boys_, one can only imagine your mind-set." She gave a devious smile and slowly stalked up to the orphaned girl.

Fuu was at a loss for words and thought. She had no clue who this woman was or why she would even have any reason to attack her person. Then, her nature came back in full-blast.

"What!? How _dare_ you! _You_ don't even _know_ me! And you're going to talk about me right infront of my _face!?_" Her hand has subconsciously found its way into her pocket to grasp the lacquered tanto.

"Ahha, you are a little spit-fire. That's good that you have bite." Then, she gave a real smile and dropped her predator/prey approach. "I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to make sure of your strength of mind. I have many things to speak to you about if you're two _lovely_ bodyguards wouldn't mind?" She directed a glance to Mugen who had come up to stand beside Fuu, and then to the ronin who she had yet to 'acquaint' herself with.

Jin for his part was still unsure of the woman and was curious of who she was and what she could possibly want to discuss with Fuu - a girl that the woman doesn't even know.

"Who are you?" His question was simple and to the point; what better way is there to gather information without the use of a sword?

A/N: Kudos to whomever can guess this new character! Sorry it took so long, but just like all of my other stories: I am a slow updater thanks to my non-existent muse.

:D


End file.
